Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33)
The Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) is a car produced by Nissan & appeared primarily in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Takashi (DK): DK's 2002/2003 Nissan Fairlady Z33 (350Z) is first seen when he races Sean in the parking garage where the drift races are held for talking to Neela. DK easily wins the race, and Sean totals Han's favorite car (a 2001 Nissan Silvia S-15 Spec-S). This car is next seen when DK confronts Sean about spending time with Neela, warning him to stay away from her. The car is then seen when DK and Morimoto chase Han (for skimming money from his uncle's (Kamata) business), Neela (for leaving him), and Sean (for taking Neela away from him). The car spins out when Han taps his front bumper, but no damage is taken. This car is last seen when DK races Sean down Suicide Mountain to see who gets to stay in Tokyo. DK manages to stay in the lead for a good portion of the race, but drives off of a cliff and lands on the roof of his car. Morimoto: Morimoto's 2002 Nissan Fairlady Z33 (350Z) is first seen when he races Sean (his first race in his new EVO IX) in the parking garage where drift races are held and loses. This car is next seen when DK and him confront Sean, warning him to stay away from Neela. The car is last seen when he and DK chase Han (for skimming money from DK's uncle's business), Neela (for leaving DK), and Sean (for spending time with Neela, and for hitting him with Sean's EVO IX before the chase commenced.) Morimoto hits Sean's car on the driver side and Sean pushes Morimoto into the opposite lane, making him hit an oncoming car head on, presumably dying upon impact. Upgrades The first thing JDM-heads will notice is the full VeilSide Ver.3 wide body aero kit, complete with a new front end, front and rear over fenders, side skirts, rear bumper and a nicely-sculpted rear wing. This kit is a bit extravagant to those in the know, but thanks to its nicely flowing lines and factory-like fit and finish, we'll bet that most moviegoers will be hard-pressed to tell that this Z has been outfitted with one of Japan's most coveted aero kits. Adding a bit of extra, yet subtle, flair is a VeilSide carbon fiber hood and Ganador mirrors. Nestled away under that VeilSide carbon fiber hood sits a twin turbocharged 3.5 liter V6. Australian tuning company APS provided the full twin turbo set up, while American company Magnaflow provided the twin exhausts. According to the peeps at Universal, this engine set up is good for about 460 horsepower at the rear wheels. Speaking of those rear wheels, they are VeilSide Andrew Evolution Vs, sized 19x11 inches in the back and 19x9 inches up front. Wrapped around those rims are some Toyo Proxes T1R tires, with 245/35ZR19s in the front and very fat 285/30ZR19s in the rear. The brakes on this Z are stock, but as they're Brembo units, there's really not much of a need to upgrade 'em. The 350Z handles like a champ in stock form, so the Universal people decided against outfitting this car with a crazy D1-spec suspension. Only a simple set of RS*R lowering springs were added so that there would be less of a wheel gap between the Andrew rims and the Ver.3 fenders. Not much was done to the cockpit. It's pretty much stock save for a set of Sparco seats, harnesses, a Sparco steering wheel, and a custom roll cage. This is supposed to be a drift car, so we're glad that the movie producers didn't outfit the interior of this Z with tons of TV monitors and crazy neon lights. It's actually simple and functional -- just like a real drift car. Gallery Screenshots Twinkie - Silvia S15 & Fairlady Z33.png Takashi - Car Park Drifting.png D.K in the lead - Car Park.png Takashi Drifting - Car Park.png Nissan Fairlady Z (Z33) VeilSide - Front View.png D.K - Car Park Drift.png D.K - Victory.png Morimoto's Fairlady Z33 - Side View.png Morimoto's Loss - Fairlady Z33.png VeilSide RX-7 & Fairlady Z33s.png VeilSide RX-7 & D.K's Fairlady Z33.png Takashi & Morimoto's Fairlady Z33.png Morimoto's Nissan Fairlady Z33 - Side View.png Fairlady Z33 - Speedometer + Tachometer.png Morimoto's Fairlady Z33 - Damaged.png|Morimoto's Fairlady Z33 Crash Fight Sean's Evolution IX Morimoto's Death (2).png|Morimoto's Fairlady Z33 Crashed Lexus GS 400 Takashi's Fairlady Z33 - Side View.png Takashi's Z33 - Standoff.png Fairlady Z33 & 1967 Mustang - Rear View.png Nissan Fairlady Z33 vs. 1967 Ford Mustang.png Ford Mustang vs. Nissan Fairlady Z33.png Muscle beats Import - Tokyo Drift.png Z33 Wreck & Mustang Fastback.png Takashi's Z33 - Wrecked.png Promotional Takashi's Nissan Fairlady Z33 - Tokyo Drift.jpg Misc. Nissan Fairlady Z Z33 - Tokyo Drift.jpg DK's Fairlady Z33 - Interior.jpg Takashi's Fairlady Z33 - Tokyo Drift.jpg Tea Hair's 350Z.jpg‎ Category:Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Cars Category:Tuners Category:Tokyo Drift